En un regard, tout a changé
by InLove.Dramione
Summary: OS basé sur Noël, Drago Malefoy est tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Un regard et tout a changé. Drago n'a que jusqu'au 25 décembre pour se rapprocher de sa belle sans quoi il devra abandonner tous ses sentiments. Une promesse d'un Malefoy est une promesse loyale...


**Bonjour, voilà un OS de Noël, à la base pour un concours organisé par Loufoca Granger :) C'est la 1ère fois que j'écris et que je termine une histoire alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai décidé de rester basée sur le couple Dramione et Noël, rien de compliqué ;-)**

**Enjoooooy :)**

**En un regard, tout a changé.**

Je me souviens que ça fait mal. La regarder faisait mal…

Voilà la chose à laquelle il pensait tous les soirs, en fermant les yeux. Drago Malefoy ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il si intéressée par l'adolescente alors que toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient à ses pieds ? Elles étaient prêtes à tout pour ne serait-ce qu'un regard de la part du jeune Serpentard. Toutes sauf elle : Hermione Granger. Celle qu'il a surnommée durant des années « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Un nom auquel Drago faisait référence par habitude, l'ayant entendu à maintes reprises de la bouche de son père qu'il admirait tant. Mais au fil du temps, il se rendait compte que ce mot n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Cependant, il continuait à l'ennuyer avec ça de temps en temps, car il adorait la provoquer. La provocation était le point fort de Drago, il en avait besoin, il aimait se montrer supérieur et intéressant.

Le réveil de Drago indiquait le quatorze décembre, minuit trois Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, toujours pris par cette même pensée : Hermione. Pourtant le jeune homme n'était pas seul, une Serpentarde de 5ème année dormait effectivement à côté de lui. Il l'avait séduite dans les couloirs durant la journée et l'avait invitée à le rejoindre dans sa chambre, le soir venu. En effet Drago Malefoy était désormais en 6ème année et élu préfet en chef des Serpentards pour les deux années à suivre. Les quatre préfets en chef vivaient dès la rentrée dans des appartements privés. Drago possédait donc une chambre et une salle de bain individuelle et ne devait partager que la salle commune avec les trois autres préfets. Le jeune Serpentard décida de descendre dans la salle commune afin de se changer les idées.

Hermione se trouvait dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, celle-ci n'arrivait également pas à dormir. La jeune Gryffondor pensait beaucoup à ses parents. Cette année, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de fêter Noël avec eux… Ils seront en voyage à ce moment-là. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de tourner dans son lit durant des heures, elle avait décidé de s'attaquer à la décoration du sapin de Noël de leur salle commune. Elle adorait Noël et décorer le sapin, avec des boules et guirlandes de couleur rouge et or lui rappelait de très bons souvenirs et ceci la fit sourire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger, tu viens de te rappeler de ton Optimal obtenu en cours de métamorphose ?

Drago venait de s'affaler sur le canapé de la salle commune. Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, prête à répliquer. Celle-ci fut cependant interrompue en voyant le jeune homme torse nu avec pour seul habit un pantalon de survêtement.

- C'est trop dur de mettre un t-shirt ? Je te signale que tu n'es pas seul ici !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre devant cette tenue. Cette réplique fit sourire Drago. Celui-ci pensait à toutes ces filles qui seraient déjà en train de baver sur place en le voyant comme ça alors qu'elle, elle s'en plaignait !

- Un problème Granger ? Drago rigolait avec son sourire en coin, craquant.

- Tu…

Elle voulait lui répondre qu'il n'avait aucun respect, mais Drago s'était relevé avec une vitesse incroyable et s'était approché d'elle. Il attendait sa réponse, le visage légèrement penché sur la droite. En voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il leva un sourcil et attrapa une boule de Noël, tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de Granger, pour l'accrocher au sapin. Hermione, encore un peu confuse le regardait faire. Il était vrai que Drago Malefoy était plutôt beau. Sexy même…

- On rêve de moi Granger ? commença Drago, satisfait de voir Hermione hypnotisée.

Une fois la boule accrochée, il alla chercher une bouteille d'eau, souhaita une bonne nuit à la Gryffondor et retourna se coucher. Il voulait une distraction, il l'avait eue ! Drago se glissa sous les draps à côté de la Serpentarde endormie et sourit. C'était la première fois depuis la rentrée que Drago voyait un réel espoir en ce qui concernait Hermione Granger. Il avait des sentiments pour elle depuis maintenant trois ans, il en était sûr. Drago s'en était rendu compte en 3ème année lorsque sa belle lui avait flanqué un coup de point magistral. A ce moment-là, il avait croisé son regard et tout avait été différent. Depuis, il l'observait, la regardait sans rien faire. Cela lui faisait mal, oui Drago Malefoy souffrait de ne pas être avec la fille pour qui il ressentait réellement quelque chose. A cause de sa fierté, il n'osait pas aller la séduire, ce qui était absurde car il avait probablement séduit plus de filles que n'importe quel garçon à Poudlard. Il s'y connaissait en matière de séduction et pourtant avec elle il avait… peur. Peur d'un échec, ce qui serait compréhensible au vu de toutes les insultes qu'il a proférées à son égard. Mais vu la façon dont la jeune Gryffondore avait réagi à sa proximité ce soir, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être enfin une chance. Il devait la saisir ! Cependant, il devait d'abord mettre sa fierté de côté pour trouver le moyen de s'excuser pour toutes ces années de torture. Cette torture qu'il lui avait infligée était la seule manière d'avoir un contact avec elle. Le chef des Serpentards ne s'excusait jamais, mais pour sa belle il était prêt à tout.

Après plus d'une heure à s'occuper du sapin, Hermione commençait enfin à fatiguer. Elle allait aller se coucher et le terminerait demain. Elle aurait le temps étant donné qu'il était dimanche et qu'elle avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs et révisions pour le mois qui suivait. Allongée dans son lit, la jeune Gryffondore pensait. Elle ne pensait pas à ses parents, non, mais à Drago Malefoy. A ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Hermione se sentait stupide de lui avoir fait une remarque à propos de ses vêtements. Elle pensait qu'elle lui avait donné l'impression de s'intéresser à lui, comme toutes les autres filles. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, du moins elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer… Si l'on oubliait qu'il était le grand Drago Malefoy, Hermione le trouvait plutôt mignon et ce soir elle avait eu une preuve en plus : il était aussi plutôt bien bâti… De plus, la jeune fille avait eu l'occasion de le voir changé depuis la rentrée. C'était étrange, sans ses copains dans les appartements privés, Drago n'était pas le même. Plusieurs fois, elle avait pu constater qu'il jouait du piano, il le faisait uniquement quand il se pensait seul. Elle savait également que le soir, il se relevait souvent pour lire devant le feu. Il lui arrivait même à de rigoler avec ses camarades, le préfet de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, une chose inimaginable dans les couloirs en présence de ses amis. Ces sentiments qu'Hermione commençait à éprouver envers le jeune homme lui faisaient peur car il n'en restait pas moins le Drago qui l'a insultée et provoquée ces dernières années.

Dimanche très tôt, Drago n'arrivait plus à dormir. Et pour cause, la jeune fille de 5ème s'en était allée avant la ronde de six heures des surveillants. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on signale son absence dans son dortoir… Avant de partir elle avait évidemment réveillé Drago pour le prévenir et espérer un dernier baiser, sachant pertinemment que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Depuis, le Serpentard n'arrivait plus à dormir et décida, en grognant, d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois sorti, il s'en alla dans la salle commune et attrapa un livre dans la sublime bibliothèque à laquelle les préfets avaient droit et se posa dans le canapé. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le bazar qu'il y avait près du sapin. Hermione ne l'avait pas terminé et il y voyait donc une première occasion de faire ses preuves auprès de sa belle. Il s'attaqua donc aux finitions, et, plutôt satisfait de son travail, rangea le tout à l'aide de sa baguette magique avant de se recoucher dans le canapé pour enfin entamer son livre.

Hermione arriva plus tard dans la salle commune, prête à terminer le sapin de Noël. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant terminé ! Elle pensa directement que les elfes avaient du passer cette nuit pour s'en occuper et elle se promit de les aider en retour dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. De bonne humeur, elle mit en fond, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, une musique d'ambiance de Noël. C'est à ce moment là que Drago lâcha son livre qu'il avait déjà lu à moitié.

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas seule ici…

Drago s'était amusé à reprendre la critique de la jeune fille. Hermione sursauta. Elle était pourtant sûre d'être toute seule ici. _La honte !_

- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches debout à cette heure-ci ?

- Ça t'intéresse peut-être ? avait-il dit sur un ton de reproche.

- Je vois que tu portes un t-shirt aujourd'hui, merci, c'est bien la première fois que tu écoutes quelque chose…

Elle avait ignoré son reproche et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire la remarque. Cependant, elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. _Mince Hermione ! Tu viens juste de lui donner une autre preuve que tu t'intéresses à lui !_

- Oh ! Tu veux peut-être que je l'enlève ?

Drago rigolait tout seul et Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. _Quelle idiote je fais !_Ses joues rosirent un peu.

- …

- Au fait, de rien Granger, ce fut un plaisir de terminer le sapin de Noël et de tout ranger.

- Que… quoi ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ? J'étais persuadée que c'était les elfes…

La jeune fille se trouvait dans la lune à présent. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était trompée et surtout que Malefoy ait fait ça. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer, mais Drago s'était levé une nouvelle fois avec rapidité incroyable et se trouvait maintenant très proche d'elle, comme la veille.

- Malefoy qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Hermione paniquait, tout juste sortie de ses pensées. Le jeune homme lui proposa de danser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Drago attrapait ses hanches et commençait à danser, doucement.

- Tu as mis de la musique, ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter. Commença celui-ci de sa voix séductrice.

D'un seul coup, Drago se sentait confiant il était dans son domaine : la séduction.

- Pourquoi es-tu si « gentil » tout d'un coup ?

- Tout d'un coup ? repris Drago avec un petit rire. Franchement dis-moi la dernière fois ou je n'ai pas été « gentil »…

- Ça c'est facile ! Le coupa Hermione. Jeudi passé.

- Laisse-moi terminer ma phrase. Répondit Drago d'une voix douce. La dernière fois où je n'ai pas été gentil avec toi.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Il était vrai que depuis la rentrée, donc depuis leur emménagement dans les appartements privés, Drago n'avait jamais eu un seul mot blessant envers elle. Ceci s'ajouta à ce qu'elle avait découvert sur lui en l'observant depuis la rentrée : sa passion pour le piano et la lecture. Cela lui donnait ce petit côté sensible qu'on ne remarque pas chez lui. Elle devait l'avouer, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher ces derniers temps…

La musique se terminait rapidement, avant d'enchainer sur une autre. Hermione ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, perdue dans ses pensées tout en dansant avec lui. Drago choisit ce moment précis pour la faire tourner sur elle-même et la rattraper, sa main dans son dos afin de la coller à lui. Ils étaient proches, très proches. Drago caressa le visage de sa belle de sa main libre. Ne voyant aucun rejet, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il en avait tellement envie, depuis le temps que le Serpentard attendait un moment pareil. Il pencha le visage, l'observa un instant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce contact, Drago ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Ses lèvres étaient douces comme il l'avait imaginé plusieurs fois en les regardant. De son côté, la jeune Gryffondore ne répliqua pas et avait même l'air d'apprécier. Cependant, c'est elle qui mit un terme à leur baiser lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, et s'en alla, confuse, en laissant Drago planté au milieu de la salle, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

Hermione était dans les couloirs du château et avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de passer. Elle devait à tout prix chasser ces images de sa tête car elle devait retrouver Ginny pour le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, comme chaque dimanche. Ses meilleurs amis dormaient encore, de vrais flemmards du dimanche !

- Ah t'es enfin là ! J'ai cru un moment que tu dormais encore.

- Désolée pour le retard…

Ses joues rosirent légèrement à la simple pensée du baiser de Malefoy. Comment cela avait pu se passer ? Elle n'arriverait pas à oublier. Elle était troublée, et ne savait pas quoi en penser. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à elle, il y avait tellement de plus belles filles à Poudlard. C'était surement un pari débile avec ses copains !

- Hermione ! Je te parle !

- Ginny lui parlait d'Harry, avec qui elle était enfin en couple depuis deux mois.

- Désolé j'étais…

- Dans tes pensées, je vois ça ! termina la sœur de Ron. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… et ne me raconte pas qu'il ne se passe rien je suis ta meilleure amie et tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher.

Hermione hésitait, mais elle avait besoin d'en parler. C'était la seule en qui elle avait assez confiance, car parler de ça à Harry ou Ron était impossible, on parlait de leur pire ennemi quand même…

- Je… Hum… Drago… commença Hermione en s'assurant que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre

- Il a recommencé à te provoquer ?

- Non au contraire… Il…

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Il m'a embrassée !

Hermione, était devenu toute rouge cette fois-ci. Ginny quant à elle s'étouffait avec son jus de citrouille dont elle venait de boire une gorgée. La Gryffondore essayait d'analyser le regard de sa meilleure amie mais ne parvenait rien à déchiffrer.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- …

- C'était comment ?

- C'était comment ?

Hermione était abasourdie par cette question.

- Ben oui, attends c'est de Malefoy qu'on parle là ! Ça m'intéresse de savoir si c'est vrai qu'il embrasse comme un dieu.

Hermione était perdue, elle pensait que sa meilleure amie la couvrirait de reproches. Au contraire, elle demandait des détails. Elle retrouvait bien sa meilleure amie à l'allure innocente mais cependant très curieuse…

- Je… Je ne sais pas, il embrasse bien oui. Répondit Hermione. Mais je m'attendais vraiment à des reproches, ça ne te fait rien de savoir ça ?

- Non pas du tout, tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne me permettrai jamais de te juger. Si tu veux sortir avec Malefoy, certes je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais tant qu'il ne te rend pas malheureuse je ne dirai rien.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir avec lui. Si ça se trouve ce n'était qu'un pari débile.

Ginny souriait, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une lueur pareille dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Hermione réfléchissait. Et si ce n'était pas un pari ? Elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même, mais elle devait en discuter avec Malefoy. Elle ne serait pas tranquille de la journée tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une discussion avec lui. Non, pas avant de savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça.

- Je suis sûre que non, Malefoy est peut-être vicieux mais il ne s'amuserait jamais à un jeu aussi débile.

- …

La sœur de Ron rêvassait légèrement. Il était vrai que Drago n'était pas n'importe qui… S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry et qu'il n'était pas un Serpentard… Non, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, Ginny était très bien avec Harry et maintenant le Serpentard était à sa meilleure amie, même si Hermione ne voulait pas y croire, Ginny en était persuadée donc rêvasser sur le blond était déplacé. Elle se leva, attrapa une pomme et lança à Hermione :

- Bon il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Luna de l'aider ce matin pour un devoir ! On se voit à 13h comme prévu et je veux que tu me racontes tous les détails !

Ginny avait lancé un regard malicieux à sa meilleure amie. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et termina son assiette. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers les appartements, elle avait besoin de discuter, maintenant. Pendant ce temps Malefoy rigolait tranquillement avec les deux autres préfets en chef. Ceux-ci étaient sur le point de partir prendre leur petit-déjeuner quand Hermione arriva.

_Mince il n'est pas seul ! Qu'est ce que je fais ?_ Elle s'était imaginé toute la scène avant d'arriver. Changement de plan !

- Malefoy. Dans ma chambre. Tout de suite ! S'exclama Hermione sans saluer les deux autres.

- Houuuuuuu c'est chaud !

C'était le préfêt de Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan, qui avait lancé ça pour rigoler, ne sachant absolument rien de ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

- La ferme Macmillan. Plaisanta Drago qui empressa le pas pour rejoindre Hermione

Drago savait qu'il était mal barré. Allait-il se prendre un deuxième coup de poing ? Une baffe ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Elle voulait sûrement être dans un endroit isolé. Le jeune Serpentard détailla la chambre de sa belle. Elle était toute simple, avec pour seule décoration des photos de ses parents et de ses meilleures amis.

- Je te dérange ?

Hermione n'aimait pas trop l'idée que Malefoy reluque sa chambre, mais c'était le seul endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda-t-il d'un air amusé

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ce matin ?

- Oh, je m'ennuyais et je voulais t'aider dans la décorat…

- Je ne parle pas de ça !

- Oh je vois. Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé tu veux dire… ?

Drago n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il lui répondrait, car forcément, elle lui poserait la question. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds en arborant un sourire amusé.

- Tu sais que toutes les filles rêveraient que ça leur arrive, et toi, limite tu t'en plains.

- Il l'avait dit de façon ironique, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et bien je ne suis pas toutes ces filles ! Si ça n'était qu'un pari stupide alors…

- Quoi ? Un pari ? Tu rigoles ! Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ce niveau. Je te jure que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, c'était sincère.

Pourquoi se justifiait-il ? Drago Malefoy ne le faisait jamais. Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à personne et pourtant il se justifiait bien pour elle. Rien que pour elle. Elle le rendait vraiment fou.

- Désolé mais j'ai de la peine à te croire. Comment savoir que tu ne mens pas ? Il y a tellement de filles autour de toi et tu choisis de m'embrasser, moi ? Il faut vraiment m'expliquer…

- Pour ta première question, quand un Malefoy donne sa parole, tu peux croire elle est loyale. Alors je te donne la mienne : ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Pour la deuxième, certes j'ai pleins de filles autour de moi, mais elles ne valent largement pas une fille comme toi !

_Une fille comme moi ?_ Hermione était devenue rouge et s'en voulait de réagir comme ça. Malefoy le remarqua et sourit, satisfait. Etait-ce réel ? Drago s'intéressait-il vraiment à elle ?

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas d'avoir sorti de tels mots, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il se rapprocha cependant de sa belle et lui caressa le visage. Il avait envie de lui prouver qu'il était sincère, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Hermione ferma les yeux à ce contact. Une fois qu'elle les rouvrit, Drago l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus passionnément. Il laissait ses mains dessiner la silhouette de la Gryffondore jusqu'à les placer sur ses hanches. Drago la plaqua contre le mur ce qui lui arracha un petit cri et Hermione entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Dans le feu de l'action, la jeune fille attrapa les cheveux du beau blond et répondit à son baiser en entrouvrant ses lèvres afin d'entremêler leur langues. A bout de souffle Drago se recula lentement, mettant difficilement fin à leur baiser.

Il était heureux. Ce baiser était de loin le meilleur de tous ceux qu'il avait pu recevoir. Il ne voulait pas en donner trop d'un coup, de peur qu'Hermione prenne la fuite à nouveau. Il déclara donc, avec son demi-sourire sarcastique :

- J'ai entraînement de Quidditch ce matin et je suis déjà en retard… On continuera notre « discussion » ce soir.

Sur ce, il s'en alla simplement en se recoiffant. Drago avait réussi, il savait maintenant qu'Hermione n'était pas indifférente à son charme ce qui lui redonna un peu plus de confiance. Il arriva dans le vestiaire, vide. Les autres joueurs étaient déjà sur le terrain. Le co-capitaine arriva, essoufflé. Il avait fait faire l'échauffement à l'équipe pendant l'absence du capitaine : Drago Malefoy.

- T'es enfin là ! Tu ne t'es pas réveillé ? J'espère qu'elle était au moins bonne pour que tu sois si en retard.

- Disons plutôt que c'est la bonne.

Drago qui était prêt se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre l'équipe. Blaise resta quelques instants planté là. Son meilleur ami avait dit ça d'une manière tellement sincère qu'il se demandait s'il avait enfin passé le cap : celui de parler à celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis de la 3ème année. Si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'aurait pas à ramasser son meilleur ami à la petite cuillère. Blaise lui avait fait promettre à la rentrée que si d'ici le 25 décembre rien ne se passait entre eux, il devait l'oublier. Il l'avait fait car il le voyait souffrir ses efforts à le dissimuler et il en avait marre de l'entendre se plaindre. Le 25 décembre était bientôt là. Blaise eut un petit sourire. Fixer une limite avait peut-être plus aidé qu'il ne le pensait. Il sourit également, car il fallait l'admettre, c'était peut-être de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dont on parlait, mais elle était devenue une superbe jeune femme.

Hermione était allée à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 13h. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait décompresser. Elle se plongea dans un livre sur l'Histoire de Poudlard, car elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, surtout pas à Malefoy. Arrivée l'heure, elle rejoignit Ginny, Harry et Ron. Ils devaient aller à Pré-au-Lard afin de commencer la recherche des cadeaux de Noël. Cet endroit était vraiment magnifique en période de Noël : les décorations, la musique, la neige, l'ambiance. Cette année, tous les quatre restaient au château pour les fêtes. Ginny proposa de se diviser les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Les filles ne voulaient pas que les garçons voient leurs cadeaux à l'avance. De plus, Ginny était impatiente de connaître les détails de la discussion entre Hermione et Drago. Connaissant sa meilleure amie, elle n'aurait pas attendu pour l'avoir.

- Allez raconte ! Ils sont partis maintenant !

- Qu'est ce que…

- Tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi. Je te connais par cœur je sais que tu as discuté avec Malefoy !

La jeune Gryffondore devint alors rouge, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher à la simple entente de ce nom. Elle lui raconte alors tout, dans les moindres détails. Ginny avait la bouche grande ouverte et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa meilleure amie et Drago Malefoy, elle avait raison ! Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle...

- J'en étais sûre ! Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire quand même ! Je savais que Drago était différent grâce à tout ce que tu me racontes mais alors là…

- …

- Fais attention quand même, ça reste Malefoy. Si jamais il te fait du mal, il aura affaire à moi je peux te le jurer.

- C'est gentil Ginny, mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ne le raconte pas aux garçons, d'accord ?

- Ah non, c'est toi qui va leur dire quand tu seras prête. Tiens-moi au courant, je ne veux pas louper ça !

Sur ce, les filles se dirigèrent aux Trois Balais après plus de deux heures de shopping, une Bièraubeurre s'imposait ! Elles avaient rejoint les garçons et avaient passé le reste de la journée à parler, rigoler, en d'autres mots : décompresser. Le groupe rejoignait enfin le château. Tandis que les trois lions rentraient à leurs dortoirs, Hermione, elle, rentrait dans les appartements privés. Cette fin de journée avec ses amis lui avait fait totalement oublier les événements de la matinée. Quand la Gryffondore arriva, elle entendit une mélodie : le son du piano. Drago Malefoy jouait du piano encore une fois. Elle l'observa discrètement et se laissa bercer par la musique, c'était si relaxant.

- Je sais que tu es là Granger, tu peux entrer.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant que tu jouais.

- Me déranger ? Je dirais plus que tu m'inspires…

Drago se mordit la langue. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.  
_Je l'inspire…_ Elle sentit ses joues rougir. Drago avait répondu tout en finissant le morceau. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa belle.

- Suis-moi et ne pose pas de question

Le jeune Serpentard lui pris la main et l'emmena hors de leur appartement. Hermione était restée muette, surprise de l'attitude du beau blond. Ils prirent les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant un mur. Drago fit le rituel adéquat et une porte apparut soudain : La Salle sur Demande. Le blond avait demandé une pièce chaleureuse avec un canapé, un feu et deux chocolats chaud. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Drago prit la parole.

- Je suis sûr qu'en revenant ce soir tu ne voulais pas continuer notre « discussion », mais parler. J'ai pensé qu'une pièce où l'on est sûr que personne ne peut nous déranger, comme ces deux guignols de préfets, serait mieux que nos appartements.

- Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux, elle en fut d'ailleurs un peu troublée. Il avait un regard hypnotisant.

- Malefoy, il se passe quoi là. Je veux dire, réellement. Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse Drago l'embrassa. Un doux et long baiser qui exprimait tout ce que Drago ressentait envers la jeune Gryffondore. Puis, le jeune Serpentard soutint son regard et lui répondit enfin :

- Il se passe que je veux être avec toi Hermione. Ce n'est pas une blague, c'est sincère, c'est réel.

Hermione éclatait de rire. C'était plutôt un rire nerveux mais Drago ne le perçut pas. Elle se reprit difficilement.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu as passé 5 ans à me torturer avec tes insultes ?

- Je suis désolé…

- Tu es simplement désolé ! Hermione avait retrouvé tout son sérieux.

- Non, écoute, j'ai été stupide. Tu ne méritais pas du tout les insultes que j'ai pu te dire. C'était surtout pour énerver Potter et Weasmoche, tu dois t'en douter. Sache que je ne m'excuse jamais. Mais pour toi, je suis prêt à le faire, car je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Ce n'était pas toi que je visais. S'il te plait, je te demande pardon.

Sa fierté en pris un coup, si ses amis entendaient ça, ils n'en croiraient pas leur oreilles. Mais ça en valait la peine. Hermione observa avec beaucoup d'attention le Serpentard qui avait baissé le regard. Malefoy avait-il vraiment demandé pardon ? Soit il était un très bon acteur, soit il était réellement sincère. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lire dans son regard lorsqu'il releva le visage. Elle y voyait la honte et la culpabilité. Il voulait véritablement être pardonné.

- J'aimerais d'abord savoir, toi qui as souvent fait allusion à mon sang _impur_. Comment peux-tu embrasser une « Sang-de-Bourbe » si je te dégoute tellement ?

Drago avait un regard vague et cherchait ses mots. Un sourire vicieux s'affichait pourtant sur ses lèvres.

- Je trouve que tu n'as pas trop mauvais goût…

Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, elle lui avait tendu une perche ! Hermione devint livide à cette blague. Le jeune Serpentard lui pris la main et lui assura qu'il plaisantait, elle lâcha un soupire presque soulagée. _Quel imbécile !_

- Ces histoires de sang ne sont rien d'autre qu'une connerie sans nom. On a tous le même sang, chaud et rouge. J'ai été stupide de croire toutes les idioties de mon cher père. Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, tu ne viens pas d'une famille de Sang pur, et alors ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu me plais et ce depuis la 3ème année. Ton coup de poing a dû être révélateur.

Drago avait rigolé à cette dernière phrase, car oui c'était à cet instant qu'il avait croisé son regard et compris qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres.

- Depuis, je t'observe et je souffre de ne rien pouvoir tenter par peur d'être rejeté.

Depuis quand Drago parlait de sentiments ? Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Blaise, mais celui-ci l'avait bien compris. Hermione était abasourdie par ses révélations. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux insultes de Drago, elle avait bien mieux à faire. La seule qui avait réussi à la déstabiliser était celle concernant son sang. Maintenant, elle savait que le Serpentard n'en pensait pas un mot ce qui ravit la jeune fille. Hermione prit les devants cette fois-ci, et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle l'embrassa et il répondit immédiatement au baiser. C'était un baiser passionné et Drago se pencha un peu plus afin de faire basculer Hermione. Il se trouvait ainsi au-dessus d'elle, allongée sur le canapé. Il se recula un instant, colla son front contre le sien, afin de la regarder dans les yeux, toujours en attente d'une réponse.

- Tu es pardonné Drago Malefoy.

La jeune sorcière était conquise. Elle ne pouvait que lui pardonner, car même si elle essayait de ne pas être comme les autres, oui Drago Malefoy l'attirait, elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Il colla à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne et glissa ses mains sur le corps de la Gryffondore. Celle-ci lui empoigna ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes à s'embrasser et se caresser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Les deux rigolèrent, simplement heureux de s'être trouvés. Ils se redressèrent, Drago lui donna sa tasse de chocolat qui était presque froide et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il était tard et les deux jeunes s'en allèrent enfin vers leurs appartements, sans dire un mot.

Arrivé devant la porte, Drago ne voulait pas se détacher de sa belle. Il la prit par les hanches, colla son front au sien et le sourire aux lèvres, lui dit :

- Dors avec moi ce soir.

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy !

- S'il te plaît…

Il avait fait une moue adorable et Hermione faillit craquer.

- Non je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Je ne parlais pas de _ça_. Juste dormir, je n'ai plus envie d'être loin de toi.

- Juste dormir ? Tu promets ?

- Promis.

Drago avait gagné ! Ce soir, il ne s'endormirait pas une énième fois en se disant que ça faisait mal de simplement la regarder et de ne pas être auprès d'elle. Ce soir elle serait enfin auprès de lui.

Hermione rejoignit Drago, quelques minutes plus tard, dans sa chambre, un peu timide. Celui-ci, déjà allongé dans son lit, la regardait de bas en haut et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était vêtue d'une simple nuisette blanche qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux et qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps.

- J'ai toujours imaginé que tu dormais en… je ne sais pas, tout sauf ça

- Tu m'imaginais en pyjama ? Tu n'es qu'un pervers !

Elle lui jeta la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main, un peu vexée. Malefoy parti dans un fou rire qu'il eut de la peine à arrêter. Hermione vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, les bras croisés. Le jeune Serpentard qui se remettait enfin de ses rires l'attira à lui afin qu'elle s'allonge.

- Désolé je n'ai vraiment pas pu me retenir.

Puis, toujours amusé, il commença à embrasser la Gryffondore dans le cou. Il sema de doux baisers qui finirent sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille ne disait toujours rien, probablement encore un peu vexée. Drago s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux bien qu'il faisait plutôt sombre dans la chambre:

- Je t'assure que ce que tu portes te rend encore plus craquante.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il l'embrassa à nouveau puis termina une nouvelle fois ses baisers dans son cou. Il avait envie d'elle.

- Drago…

La jeune femme le repoussait quelque peu, elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Pas maintenant. Drago comprit et ne chercha pas plus. Ce n'était pas le moment de la perdre après tant d'efforts. Il s'allongea, bien qu'un peu frustré, et attira Hermione dans ses bras.

- Drago ? répéta-t-il amusé d'avoir entendu son prénom sortir de sa bouche.

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa furtivement, se coucha et ferma les yeux. Tous les deux s'endormirent vite, ils étaient épuisés.

Le lendemain, ils avaient cours. Hermione était réveillée tôt, comme à son habitude. La jeune fille observait Malefoy qui dormait toujours. La couverture le couvrait à peine et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son torse parfaitement musclé.

- Le spectacle te plaît ? T'as le droit de toucher…

C'est comme si Drago avait lu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier était amusé. Il lui prit la main, les yeux toujours fermés et la posa sur son torse. Puis il la remonta le long de son torse jusqu'à sa bouche, afin de lui donner l'occasion de faire plus que regarder ses tablettes de chocolat qui n'avait pas eu de peine à muscler. Il donna un léger baiser sur sa paume et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Bonjour.

Drago était aux anges. Il avait si bien dormi auprès d'elle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pour une fois dans sa vie elle était heureuse, d'un bonheur qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

- Drago… Est-ce qu'on est… ensemble ?

Hermione n'avait jamais été réellement en couple et poser cette question lui semblait étrange.

- A moins que tu ne t'appelles Daphnée et qu'elle te ressemble je dirais que oui on est ensemble.

Hermione le tapa légèrement. Quand cesserait-t-il de jouer les imbéciles ?

- Oui. Tu es à moi et plus jamais je ne veux être loin de toi, je ne le supporterai pas.

Ceci fit sourire la jeune fille. Drago était son petit-ami, _son premier_. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le premier qu'elle ait embrassé, c'était cependant le meilleur. Ses baisers lui donnait des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusque-là.

- Est-ce que ça peut rester secret ? Enfin je veux dire je n'ai pas envie de le révéler aux autres maintenant. C'est trop tôt j'ai besoin…

- T'inquiète pas, ça restera secret aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Je n'ai pas envie non plus de me montrer pour l'instant donc je te comprends. Il n'y a que nous deux, c'est ce qui compte.

C'était déjà l'après-midi, les deux jeunes avaient un seul cours en commun ce lundi : celui de métamorphose, le dernier de la journée. Lorsque Drago entrait en classe, son regard, un réflexe, se tourna directement vers la jeune Gryffondore assise au premier rang comme à son habitude. Elle était assise à côté de Weasmoche, Potter lui était à côté de Londubat… Ceci fit un peu rager Malefoy de la voir aussi proche de ce Gryffondor, mais il se retint, elle était avec lui, il voulait lui faire confiance malgré sa jalousie. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux et possessif, elle était à lui maintenant. Arrivé à plus de la moitié du cours, Drago mit sa tête dans ses bras. Blaise, assis à côté de lui ne trouvait pas son comportement étrange, il dormait souvent en classe. Toutefois, il fut surprit car quelques minutes après, Drago se leva brusquement en prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il allait vomir. Le jeune Serpentard se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de quitter la salle, Minerva McGonagall demanda à Hermione de le suivre et de s'assurer qu'il arrivait en état à l'infirmerie. C'était toujours l'un des préfets en chef ou préfet tout simple qui accompagnait un élève malade. Hermione, inquiète, sortit de la classe à la recherche de son petit-ami. Un mot encore étrange dans ses pensées.

Arrivé dans le second couloir, elle se senti happée.

- T'es là ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mieux maintenant.

Drago pris le visage de sa belle entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

- T'es fou ? Et si quelqu'un nous surprend ?

- Pas grave, tu m'as trop manqué aujourd'hui… C'est dur de rester loin de toi.

Hermione compris qu'il n'était pas malade, elle était rassurée. Il avait juste fait semblant. Elle trouvait ce comportement mignon de la part de Malefoy. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Puis, elle l'embrassa, peu importe si quelqu'un arrivait.

- Il faut que je retourne en classe, c'est bientôt la fin et je dois récupérer mes affaires.

- Non reste avec moi. Tes amis s'en occuperont.

Il l'avait demandé d'une façon qu'on ne peut refuser. En même temps, il n'avait pas tord. Harry et Ron la croyaient à l'infirmerie avec lui. Malefoy vit qu'il avait convaincu la jeune Gryffondore.

- Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Drago lui prit la main et l'emmena en direction des escaliers. Puis, ils montèrent et montèrent encore avant d'arriver vers un couloir désert. Les élèves n'allaient jamais dans cette partie du château. Hermione paniqua soudain et le Serpentard le remarqua à la pression de sa main dans la sienne. Il la regarda dans les yeux tout en continuant d'avancer, pour la rassurer. Drago ouvrit une porte qu'Hermione vit à peine, ils entrèrent dans une pièce… étrange. Elle fonctionnait un peu comme la Salle sur Demande, mais seulement en relation avec la nature et le temps. Le jeune Serpentard avait imaginé une prairie sous un soleil de printemps, avec un arbre pour seul obstacle à cette prairie. Le couple s'allongea dans l'herbe, Hermione était stupéfaite de cette sensation de réel, comme si elle y était vraiment. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, pour se relaxer aux côtés du beau blond.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Weasmoche ?

La voix de Drago ramena Hermione à la réalité. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle question. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec Ron, celui dont elle pensait être amoureuse depuis toujours ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- La façon dont tu le regardais, c'était _évident_…

Hermione regardait le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé. Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec une certaine jalousie.

- Mais ton regard envers lui a changé en 4ème année, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi.

Ceci lui rendit le sourire. Il avait attisé la curiosité d'Hermione. Drago l'avait-il vraiment observé à ce point-là ? Ne voyant aucune réponse de la jeune Gryffondor, il continua.

- En tout cas, ce n'est plus le même. Comme si tu t'étais rendue compte qu'il n'était que ton meilleur ami.

Il grimaça : Weasmoche comme meilleur ami. Hermione était pensive à présent et repensait à sa quatrième année. Ce soir-là, elle avait reçu son tout premier baiser, celui de Victor Krum. La réaction de Ron après avoir découvert ça, était comme une claque qui lui avait remis les idées en place. Ron était jaloux. Non pas jaloux de Krum mais d'Hermione. Ron en avait voulu à Hermione d'avoir embrassé son joueur favori et de ce fait, de l'avoir approché plus que lui n'en était capable. En plus d'avoir attendu tout ce temps, ce détail avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et Hermione s'était détachée définitivement de ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Ron.

- C'est le cas, j'ai mis presque 5 ans à m'en rendre compte, mais Ron est mon meilleur ami et ne sera jamais rien de plus. Il est comme un frère que je n'ai jamais eu à présent.

Drago était content de sa réponse. Il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça. Il était surpris de lui-même, cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils étaient ensemble mais il se sentait déjà très proche d'elle. Après quelques minutes, celle-ci voulu changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu doutes encore de ma sincérité ? Drago la regardait, étonné.

- Non, même si ça ne fait que 2 jours, je le vois dans ton regard que tu es sincère, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi moi…

- J'avais presque oublié que tu étais Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Drago ne pu se retenir de rire et Hermione le frappa.

- Aïe ! rigola Drago de plus belle.

Une fois calmé, il prit un instant pour trouver ses mots. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Les opposés s'attirent non ? rigola-t-il. Sérieusement, depuis que j'ai réellement croisé ton regard en 3ème année, quelque chose s'est passé. Puis, je t'ai observé, longtemps. Lorsque je t'ai vu au bal en 4ème année, je t'avoue que j'en avais le souffle coupé. En plus de me confirmer que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, tu es devenue une jeune femme belle et séduisante. Depuis que je l'ai constaté, je souffre de voir les regards des autres garçons sur toi. Je suis un Malefoy, je n'ai peur de rien, sauf d'un échec envers toi. Au lieu d'affronter mes sentiments, j'ai préféré me distraire pour oublier mais rien n'y fait, je finis toujours par penser à toi. Donc c'est toi, point.

Hermione n'en revenait pas de cette déclaration. Elle savait qu'il était sincère de par son regard, ses gestes, ses mots. Donc Malefoy avait des sentiments… Cependant elle décida de ne pas en rajouter, il avait du aller bien loin dans sa fierté pour lui avouer ça.

- Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy pouvait être romantique !

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rigoler et vu la tête de Drago, il y avait de quoi.

- Hey retire ça, je ne suis pas romantique !

- Si tu l'es.

- Non !

- Si !

Le jeune Serpentard l'embrassa pour la faire taire, et tous deux rièrent.

- Non, reprit-il d'un air sérieux après l'avoir embrassée.

Hermione ne dit plus rien, conquise par son baiser. Elle savait qu'il serait impossible de faire changer d'avis un Malefoy, surtout pas celui qui était avec elle.

Ils restèrent allongés ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du souper. Tous deux rejoignirent la Grande Salle en prenant soin de ne pas prendre la même route. Hermione repéra vite son groupe d'ami et les rejoignit.

- Enfin, t'es là ! grogna Ron. Je me suis trimballer tes affaires jusqu'à maintenant, tu étais introuvable.

- Oui je suis allée à la Salle sur Demande après m'être rendue à l'infirmerie. J'avais besoin de calme pour réviser avant nos examens. Mentit Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Ginny la croyaient évidemment. La connaissant, cette excuse leur paraissait normale.

- Ça a été avec le Serpent ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ? demanda Harry

- Oui. Reprit Ginny, avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ?

_Mince !_ Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle leur raconterait. Elle fusilla Ginny du regard.

- Il… Il ne s'est pas dirigé directement vers l'infirmerie. Je ne voulais pas le laisser alors qu'il était malade, bien que ce soit _Malefoy_, alors je l'ai cherché.

Ses amis haussèrent les épaules, la réponse leur suffisait. Seule Ginny regarda sa meilleure amie l'air de dire « Il faut qu'on parle ».

- Je vous rejoins, je raccompagne Hermione ! s'exclama la rouquine.

Ginny avait réussi à semer les deux garçons afin de parler à Hermione. Elle voulait tout savoir.

- Alors ? Il n'était pas malade hein ?

- Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher à toi !

- Non. Confirma Ginny qui n'attendait que la suite

Sa meilleure amie sourit. C'était comme si elle était devant un film à un moment très important.

- On est ensemble. Murmura Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent leur conversation.

- … QUOI ?!

Hermione l'emmena rapidement dans une salle de classe, et, à l'aide de sa baguette, jeta un sortilège pour que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre.

- Toi… Malefoy… ensemble ? Que… Comment ?

- Ça s'est passé très vite, hier soir, en rentrant on a discuté…

- Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas que discuté.

Ginny avait repris son air malicieux. Hermione rougit, c'était vrai, elle avait raison. Mais elle continua à parler.

- Ce matin je lui ai clairement demandé si…

- Ce matin ? Vous avez…

- Juste dormi !

Hermione s'attendait à une réponse pareille de sa meilleure amie, elle avait vite remis les choses au clair. Ginny était bouche bée, non seulement sa meilleur amie était avec Malefoy mais en plus elle avait dormi avec lui.

- Raconte, il est comment ?

- Ginny ! On a juste dormi !

Elle comprit vite qu'Hermione ne parlerait pas plus. Les deux filles se prirent dans les bras en signe d'adieu et chacune se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur quand elle vit les préfets en chef de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle jouer aux cartes, près de la cheminée. Le blond n'était pas là, elle le sentait et en eut la confirmation en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte du Serpentard : aucune lumière n'émanait de la porte entre-ouverte. Il ne la laissait jamais entre-ouverte quand il était là. Il n'était que 20h, mais elle était fatiguée. Hermione alla donc directement se coucher, un peu triste de ne pas voir son beau blond, mais elle le verrait demain.

Drago avait passé la soirée avec ses amis, dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il n'était rentré que vers 23h mais se dirigea directement vers la chambre de sa belle, ne voulant pas dormir tout seul. Il se déshabilla sans faire de bruit et se glissa sous la couverture aux côtés d'Hermione qui ne se réveilla pas.

Au réveil, il faisait encore un peu nuit. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fit un bond dans le lit. Surprise, elle poussa le Serpentard afin de le réveiller.

- Mmmm. Marmonna Drago qui était encore à moitié endormi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ?!

Il lui sourit, marmonna un « laisse-moi dormir », les yeux toujours clos et se tourna sur le ventre afin de se rendormir. Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, cette fois, le tapa afin de le réveiller à nouveau.

- Hey ! S'exclama Drago qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Qu'est ce qui te prend la lionne ?!

- Qu'est ce qui me prend ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce qui te prend !

Drago ne comprenait pas. C'était quoi son problème ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour qu'elle le réveille ainsi ? Il la regarde donc interrogativement.

- Tu aurais dû me demander avant de venir dans mon lit ! Je n'aime pas quand les garçons s'incrustent comme ça dans mon lit !

- Les garçons ?

_Oups… !_ Elle venait de faire une gaffe. Elle n'avait jamais avoué à personne, ni même a Ginny, qu'elle avait eu une sorte d'aventure avec Viktor Krum.

- Façon de parler. Hermione rougit ce qui la trahit.

- Tu as déjà dormi avec un autre garçon que moi ?

On sentait dans le ton du blond de la jalousie mêlée à la curiosité et l'étonnement. Il sortit son sourire vicieux. Qui aurait cru qu'Hermione n'était pas aussi prude qu'elle le montrait ! La jeune Gryffondore oublia directement pourquoi elle l'avait réveillé, l'embrassa en vitesse et fila à la douche. Elle ne voulait pas se trahir encore plus et voulait à tout prix éviter cette conversation avec Drago maintenant.

Quant à lui, il hésitait à lui courir après pour avoir des réponses ou se rendormir. La question était vite réglée… Il se recoucha et réussit à dormir encore 10 petites minutes. Quand la Gryffondore revint de sa douche, une demi-heure plus tard, le beau blond n'était plus dans son lit _Ouf !_ Elle fila donc à la Grande Salle afin de déjeuner avant les cours. Elle n'avait aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentard ce mardi donc elle évitait Drago toute la journée. Après les cours, elle révisait à la bibliothèque avec ses amis. Le lendemain commençaient leurs examens d'avant Noël, elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre même pour aller souper. Ses amis qui ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille étaient allés manger et avaient ramené à leur meilleure amie de quoi se nourrir et tenir jusqu'à la fermeture, c'est-à-dire 23h.

Hermione retourna donc dans ses appartements et fut surprise de constater que personne n'y était encore. Fatiguée, elle alla se coucher. Elle était déçue de ne pas voir Drago car même si elle essayait de l'éviter pour ne pas devoir lui répondre, il lui manquait… Oui Hermione éprouvait ce besoin d'être près de lui. Malgré tout, ses sentiments à l'égard du Serpentard commençaient également à grandir.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Drago entra dans la chambre de sa belle, qui dormait déjà. Il se pencha pour la réveiller de la façon la plus douce. Il voulait lui demander la permission de se coucher près d'elle, ne voulant pas être réveillé le lendemain comme le matin même. Il prononça quelques paroles douces et la voyant réveillée, lui demanda la permission.

- Bien sûr. Lui répondit-elle soudain, contente qu'il soit là.

Il se déshabilla en vitesse et s'installa près de sa belle. Elle se colla à lui et murmura un « je suis désolée pour ce matin » avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

Il était déjà vendredi soir. Leurs examens étaient terminés, enfin. Drago se détendait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait réussi à se procurer des Bièrraubeurre pour fêter ça avec ses amis.

Le blond s'éloigna un moment et regarda par la fenêtre, sa Bièrraubeurre à la main. Il pensait à Hermione, il ne l'avait que très peu vu ces trois derniers jours avec les examens et révisions. Où était-elle, que faisait-elle ? Il n'en revenait pas, mais il était vraiment amoureux de cette fille…

- Comment ça se passe avec la lionne ?

Blaise venait arriver, ils étaient suffisamment éloignés du groupe pour qu'ils ne les entendent pas. Drago le regarda d'un air interrogateur, se demandant s'il savait. C'était celui à qui il disait tout, mais il ne lui avait pas vraiment encore parlé d'Hermione.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête de jouer, je l'ai très bien compris dimanche dernier.

Pour toute réponse, il lui frappa l'épaule avec un sourire qu'il ne put retenir.

- A ce point-là ?

Blaise avait du mal à le croire. Son meilleur ami avec Granger, c'était la meilleure de l'année, du siècle même !

- Vas y raconte, elle est comment ?

- Tu ne sauras rien.

- Allez ! Je suis ton meilleur ami !

- Non.

- Vous avez déjà…

- Non.

- T'es malade Drago ?

- Arrête ! C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Granger et moi on est ensemble, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

Il le regarda, bouche bée. L'entendre de la propre bouche de Malefoy était encore plus étrange.

- Ne le dis à personne. Dit Drago avec tout son sérieux.

- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je sais, t'es bien le seul. Ne dit pas aux autres que je suis parti, ils vont se poser des questions.

- Boum boum chike bowww

Drago rigola et s'en alla vers ses appartements. Qu'est ce que Blaise pouvait être pervers parfois. Hermione se trouvait là, assise sur le canapé au bord du feu, lisant un livre. Sans un mot, il s'allongea, plaça sa tête sur les jambes de sa belle et ferma les yeux.

- Ils ne sont pas là les deux autres ?

Drago Malefoy, tu es le pire préfet en chef que je n'ai jamais vu

- Il ne dit rien, de loin pas vexé.

- Ernie et Anthony surveillent la retenue des premières années, les pauvres en ont jusqu'à minimum minuit.

- Bien fait !

Hermione tapa gentiment Drago.

- Quand je disais les pauvres, je ne parlais pas des premières années mais des préfets !

Drago haussa les épaules et repartit dans ses réflexions. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et il se lança.

- Raconte-moi.

Hermione se figea. Le moment qu'elle avait évité toute la semaine était arrivé. Elle essaya tout de même d'esquiver.

- Il n'y a rien à dire

- « Je n'aime pas quand les garçons s'incrustent comme ça dans mon lit ! » ça veut tout dire.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas Ron ? Il n'aurait même pas fait attention et n'aurait rien compris !

- Hey ! Ne m'insulte pas de la sorte !

Il l'avait dit sur un ton plus vexé qu'énervé. Le comparer à Weasmoche ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! Il afficha un sourire vicieux avant de rigoler, elle lui avait quand même tendu une perche.

- Je suis beau et intelligent, va falloir t'y faire…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, même si il fallait avouer qu'il avait raison. Il rigola, prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle leva les yeux au ciel une deuxième fois et soupira. Il était trop doué en persuasion.

- Ça s'est passé en fin d'année, lors de notre 4ème année. C'était nouvel an, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il me tournait autour. Et puis, tu sais une chose en entraine une autre… Ça s'est reproduit plusieurs fois, sans pour autant qu'on puisse nous qualifier de couple.

Drago prit un air étonné. Plusieurs fois ! Elle avait couché avec un garçon plusieurs fois alors qu'elle n'était même pas en couple avec ! Il réfléchit. Il n'avait pas remarqué de garçon qui trainait autour d'Hermione, simplement son regard envers Ron. Était-ce lui ? Il fit une grimace, mais elle ne le remarqua pas

- C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Hermione voulait à tout prix clore cette discussion.

- Certainement pas ! C'était qui ? Drago était curieux, il devait savoir.

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

- Dis-le-moi !

- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy.

- C'était Potter ?

- Non ! Il n'est rien de plus que mon meilleur ami !

- McLaggen ?

- T'es sérieux là ? Elle fit une grimace

- Allez ! Tu peux bien le dire à ton petit-copain non ? Il était sûr que ce mot la ferait avouer.

- Non.

Elle faillit craquer. Voyant qu'elle était à la limite de le lui dire, Drago posa sa main sous sa chemise et remonta en la caressant, les yeux malicieux et séducteurs.

- S'il te plaît…

- Viktor Krum.

Il stoppa toute caresse, complètement abasourdi. Il s'était cette fois-ci assis, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Hermione, sa copine, avait couché pour la première fois avec le légendaire Viktor Krum ?

- Pas mal… Drago se mit à rire, toujours un peu choqué. Il se disait qu'il y avait pire que lui.

- …

- C'était comment ?

- Tu vas pas recommencer, je te ne dirai plus rien, tu en sais assez.

Il retenta les caresses mais vit qu'elle ne répondrait plus. Il voulait profiter de l'absence de leurs deux colocataires et abandonna tout interrogatoire. Drago continua ses caresses sous sa chemise et la fit s'allonger en se plaçant au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de semer de doux baisers dans son cou, lui montrant clairement ses intentions. Il sentit cependant la main d'Hermione sur son torse qui le repoussait. Drago pensait bien qu'elle allait encore le repousser, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas après de telles révélations. Le sentiment de frustration commençait à jaillir en lui. Il n'avait jamais attendu aussi longtemps pour une fille.

- Pas ici. Ils peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre…

- Il n'est que 23h !

Il se leva donc et prit les mains de la Gryffondore pour qu'elle se lève, décidé à ne pas abandonner son idée. Malefoy l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ils commencèrent à avancer et trébuchèrent dans le sapin de Noël, et le couple ne put se retenir de rire. Ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre du Serpentard sans trop de peine et celui-ci ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, ses mains étant occupées avec les boutons de la chemise d'Hermione. Il la lui enleva délicatement en la caressant. Le Serpentard enleva rapidement la sienne et dégrafa le soutien-gorge d'Hermione avec une certaine agilité. Tout en l'embrassant, ils butèrent cette fois-ci contre le lit, se laissant tomber dedans. Il l'embrassait toujours, puis fit glisser doucement ses lèvres sur son sein gauche, puis sur le droit. Ceci fit légèrement gémir sa belle. Il descendit encore plus jusqu'à arriver à sa jupe. Drago la lui enleva ainsi que ses collants et se débarrassait de son propre pantalon par la même occasion. Il caressait doucement ses cuisses jusqu'à arriver à sa culotte pour la lui enlever. Elle était nue, magnifique. Cette vue l'excitait encore plus et il se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement. Il embrassa son entre-jambe, cet endroit si intime auquel un seul garçon avait eu accès jusqu'ici. Hermione gémit une nouvelle fois. Le Serpentard remonta jusqu'à ses douces lèvres et Hermione laissait enfin balader ses mains le long du corps si parfait du beau blond. Elle caressait, timidement le sexe de Drago. Même timidement, cela fit son effet. Malefoy ne put retenir un grognement. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et Hermione attrapa ses cheveux pour appuyer un nouveau baiser. Il ne pouvait plus attendre : il la pénétra. Hermione trouvait cette sensation exquise. Le beau blond commença alors ses va-et-vient, doucement. La Gryffondore gémit alors. Puis, elle gémissait de plus en plus, à mesure que la vitesse de Drago augmentait. Ses coups de reins étaient à présent de plus en plus forts et rapides et il sentit qu'ils n'étaient déjà pas loin de l'explosion, tous les deux. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione atteignit le plus haut sommet et gémit comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec Krum. Drago la suivit et retomba à bout de souffle sur ses coudes afin de ne pas écraser sa belle de tout son corps. Il se coucha à côté d'elle, toujours en reprenant son souffle. Totalement épuisé, Drago attira Hermione dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent instantanément.

C'était le week-end et Drago était déjà réveillé. La Gryffondore dormait toujours paisiblement et il l'observait. Il la trouvait magnifique et elle était à lui. Il sourit et lui donna un baiser léger avant de filer à la douche.

- Ça épuise le sport. Drago ricanait. Il venait d'arriver, vêtu d'une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille. Sa belle, qui s'était réveillée quelques minutes auparavant, lisait une brochure posée sur sa table de nuit qu'elle lui lança immédiatement. Puis elle l'observa. Elle le trouvait incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue.

- Fais gaffe Granger, tu baves ! dit-il en désignant son menton tout en rigolant de plus belle, s'approchant du lit pour l'embrasser. C'était un cadeau de Noël d'avance ? lui demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa tout en touchant ce corps si parfait qui appartenait à son copain.

- J'ai encore de la peine à le croire… Nous deux.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément. Bien qu'il ait très envie d'aller plus loin, il devait aller à son entraînement de Quidditch et comme à son habitude il était déjà en retard. C'est avec un petit grognement qu'il se releva et lui annonça son programme du matin. La jeune Gryffondore fit une petite moue.

- Alors tu l'as fait ? Blaise venait d'arriver dans les vestiaires.

- Fait quoi ?

- Toi et Granger

Vu son sourire, Blaise comprit tout de suite.

- J'y crois pas ! T'as réussi à attirer Granger dans ton lit ? Elle est comment ?

- La ferme, ça ne te regarde pas. Drago le poussa, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et couru en direction du terrain, Blaise sur ses talons.

C'était déjà dimanche, en fin de journée. La jeune Gryffondore se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec ses amis. Ils étaient seuls tous les quatre, tout le monde était à Pré-au-lard pour ce dernier week-end avant Noël ou en direction du Poudlard Express. Hermione repensait à la journée d'hier. Elle avait réussi à convaincre son petit ami de l'accompagner dans le Londres Moldu pour trouver un cadeau à Ginny. Elle voulait quelque chose de très spécifique. Après les achats, elle avait aperçu une patinoire et encore une fois, elle avait usé de tous les arguments pour l'y emmener.

- C'est quoi ces chaussures ? Ca fait mal aux pieds, et ce n'est même pas ajusté à mes pieds.

- C'est des patins à glace ! Et ça ne peut pas être ajusté à tes pieds si tout le monde les utilisent.

- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que des centaines de moldus ont enfilé ça ? grimace-t-il.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir convaincu Malefoy qui avait catégoriquement refusé d'enfiler les patins, ils étaient arrivés à la lisière de la glace. Evidemment, Drago avait voulu faire le fier et ne pas avoir d'aide, mais le Serpentard s'était pris une bonne gamelle sous les rires de sa belle. Cependant, après quelques minutes, il avait vite compris le truc et se sentait à l'aise sur la glace. Cela étonna Hermione qui l'avait regardé d'un air surpris.

- Comment tu fais pour apprendre aussi vite ? Elle était à la limite de la jalousie.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis beau et intelligent, va falloir t'y faire.

Il prit ses mains, les fit tourner et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils avaient l'impression qu'il n'existait qu'eux à ce moment-là. Il la regardait à présent dans les yeux. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, car oui, Drago Malefoy était amoureux d'elle. Mais il se retint. C'était trop dur pour lui, il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant et avait encore moins eu une relation sérieuse avec une fille.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-elle

- A nous.

- C'est drôle, je t'ai tellement détesté ces dernières années, mais c'est comme si cette haine n'était en fait qu'un sentiment puissant qui nous unit.

- Hermione tu lis trop de romans d'amour. Se moqua-t-il

- Hey ! N'importe quoi !

C'est vrai qu'elle en avait lu pas mal, mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme était étrange. Elle l'avait détesté, mais à présent cette haine s'était réellement transformée en sentiments. Elle avait des sentiments pour Drago, elle ne pouvait plus le nier.

- Un sentiment puissant, hein ? Il avait un sourire vicieux

- Non… ce que je voulais dire c'est que…

Il ne la laissa pas finir de répondre. Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne sur ses paroles, car elle avait bel et bien parlé de sentiments. Il l'embrassa donc avant de se faire bousculer par un petit garçon blond.

- Hey morveux ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention !

- Désolé monsieur, j'ai perdu l'équilibre…

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? interrompit Hermione pour s'excuser à la place de son petit-ami.

- Non madame, je vais bien.

- Super, où sont tes parents ?

- Juste là. Le petit lui montrait un couple près du bord.

- Tu as besoin qu'on te raccompagne jusqu'à eux ?

- Non ça ira merci ! Encore désolé…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Le petit s'en alla en direction de ses parents, sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Drago faisait la moue. C'était le petit qui les avait bousculés et elle s'inquiétait du petit et même pas de lui.

- Sois pas jaloux, regarde comme il est mignon, tu l'as effrayé.

- Mignon ? Et moi je suis quoi alors ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et ne pas trouver de réponse. Drago la pinça gentiment, affichant un demi-sourire.

- Le plus mignon et sexy des copains.

Repenser à cette journée fit sourire la Gryffondore, ce que Ginny, qui l'accompagnait, ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Ne me dit pas que c'est ces deux imbéciles qui jouent aux échecs.

- Non, je pensais juste à hier…

- Y'a eu quoi hier ? interrogea Ron

- Oui, y'a eu quoi hier ? renchérit Ginny qui avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

Hermione devint rouge. Elle aurait du trouver une autre excuse à son sourire mais elle n'en pouvait plus de cacher ça à ses meilleurs amis. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle annonça :

- J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer.

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux, c'était le grand moment. Les garçons marmonnèrent quelque chose sans grand intérêt.

- Je… Hum… Malefoy et moi, on est ensemble. Elle avait lâché ça d'un coup

Ron regarda Harry et tout deux éclatèrent de rire. Ginny observait la situation ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou se fâcher.

- Bonne blague Hermione, bien joué ! T'as trouvé comment nous distraire de notre jeu favori. rigola Ron.

Hermione se leva d'un coup, énervée et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Harry qui s'était arrêté de rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment deux idiots !

Face aux mots de Ginny, Harry se leva pour rattraper sa meilleure amie qui était maintenant dans le couloir, Ron, quant à lui ne comprenait rien et resta assis.

- Hermione attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'en ai marre que vous ne me preniez pas au sérieux dès que je dis quelque chose qui ne vous plaît pas !

- Mais attend, c'était bien une blague ce que tu as dit, pas vrai ?

- Tu vois ! Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux !

Harry réfléchis un instant. Sa meilleure amie était avec Malefoy ? Sérieusement ? Il avait de la peine à le croire, il voulut s'en assurer mais Hermione était déjà partie. Il retourna dans la salle commune où Ginny leur passa un savon tout en éclairant leur lanterne.

Le lendemain, il n'y avait pas cours, c'était les vacances de Noël. La majorité des élèves était rentrés chez eux donc Hermione était seule à la table des Gryffondors à prendre son petit déjeuner, un livre ouvert devant elle. D'où elle était, Hermione pouvait voir Drago et ses amis, celui-ci lui lançait des regards doux quand ses amis ne regardaient pas.

- On peut s'asseoir ? l'interrompirent deux vois familières. Ron et Harry venaient d'arriver.

- Bien sûr.

- Ecoute… on est désolés pour hier, on n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça…

- Mais Malefoy sérieusement… murmura Ron.

Il reçu un coup de coude de la part de son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient juré de ne faire aucune réflexion.

- Ça vous pose un problème ?

- Non, à vrai dire…

- Bien ! les coupa-t-elle. Car on est ensemble un point c'est tout. J'ai voulu vous mettre au courant car je ne veux pas que vous l'appreniez de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda Ron

- Environ une semaine. Hermione se mit à rougir.

- Hermione, promets-moi que tu fais attention et au moindre problème…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout va bien, il n'est plus le même depuis un an et…

- Très bien, tant qu'il te rend heureuse je ne m'y opposerai pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation. Elle l'avait dit pour rire, Hermione voulait détendre l'atmosphère.

Après le petit déjeuner, le trio s'en alla. En tant que préfète en chef, Hermione devait s'occuper de la décoration de Noël du château. Avec les examens, les préfets n'en avaient pas eu le temps. La jeune Gryffondore avait convaincu, non, forcé était plus correct, ses deux amis à s'y coller également. Harry la laissa les diriger vers la salle de classe ou tout était entreposé et avait dit qu'ils les rejoignaient dans quelques minutes : il avait quelque chose à faire avant.

Drago sortit de la Grande Salle, prêt à se rendre dans la fameuse salle de classe avec toutes les décorations de Noël. Il était préfet en chef et ne pouvait donc pas y échapper. Heureusement, sa belle serait là aussi, cependant il devrait être discret. D'un coup, il se sentit happé et se retrouva collé à un mur, désarmé à cause du sort « Expelliamus ».

- Si tu la fait une seule fois souffrir, tu auras affaire à moi, c'est bien clair ?

Harry se tenait à quelques millimètres du visage de Drago, son avant-bras empêchant le Serpentard de bouger.

- Si tu crois que tes menaces me font peur Potter. Ricana Drago

- Est-ce que c'est bien CLAIR ?!

Drago poussa Harry de toutes ses forces le faisant presque trébucher.

- Pour ton information, jamais, tu comprends, jamais je ne la ferai souffrir. Non pas parce que tu me menaces, mais parce qu'elle compte réellement pour moi.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une façon étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il disait à voix haute, et surtout à son ennemi, quelque chose d'aussi important concernant une fille.

- Très bien Malefoy. Mais fais bien gaffe je garderai l'œil ouvert.

Sur ce, il lui rendit sa baguette magique parti enfin rejoindre ses amis. Hermione leur balança deux cartons et les chargea d'aller décorer divers sapins ainsi que le grand sapin de la Grande Salle. Pendant ce temps, elle fait le tour de chaque étage afin d'y déposer toutes sortes de décorations.

- Je peux t'aider ? Drago venait d'entrer dans la salle. Hermione était seule.

- Ah t'es enfin la ! Ernie et Anthony sont déjà partis à l'extérieur avec leurs décorations.

- Désolé j'ai eu un_contretemps_

Il ne lui dit pas que ce contretemps était Potter. Il l'embrassa furtivement et se dirigea vers les cartons.

- Par quoi on commence ?

Après plusieurs heures de décoration, le couple était à leur dernier étage.

- Hermione viens voir j'ai besoin d'aide !

- Malefoy a besoin de mon aide ! ricana-t-elle.

- Ahah très drôle ! Monte au lieu de raconter des bêtises

Elle s'exécuta, l'escabeau devenait assez étroit pour deux une fois arrivé en haut mais Drago la tenait fermement.

- Regarde.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione pas à l'aise en hauteur, regardant ce que le Serpentard lui montrait.

- Du gui.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'avait vraiment fait monter là-haut pour jouer à ça, maintenant ?

- Tu connais la tradition…

- Malefoy, ce n'est pas le moment.

Comme le veut la tradition, il est d'usage de s'embrasser lorsqu'on se trouve sous une branche de gui. Drago ne laissa pas Hermione le contredire plus longtemps et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle répondit rapidement à son baiser car même si elle voulait terminer cette tâche elle ne pouvait pas résister à Drago Malefoy. Comme Ginny l'avait sous-entendu, il embrassait comme un dieu.

- Hermione il faut que tu…

Ron venait d'arriver. Il voulait qu'Hermione vienne donner son avis sur leur sapin mais fut complètement choqué devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Bien qu'il fût au courant, il ne s'était pas encore préparé à le voir de ses propres yeux. Le couple se détacha rapidement l'un de l'autre, manquant de tomber de leur escabeau.

- Ron ?

- Désolé… quand t'auras le temps, viens dans la Grande Salle…

Puis il repartit aussitôt, toujours sous le choc. Drago ricana. Il redescendit et aida sa belle à en faire de même.

- Oups. dit-il sans pourtant le penser.

- Comme si ça te faisait quelque chose. Plaisanta Hermione.

- Au moins maintenant il est vraiment au courant.

- Il l'était déjà, je lui ai dit ainsi qu'à Harry.

- Je sais.

Elle l'interrogea du regard avant de comprendre. C'était évident, Harry avait quelque chose à voir avec le retard de Drago.

- Je vais le tuer !

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Drago rigola une nouvelle fois

- Il ne t'a rien fait au moins ?

- Je suis sûr qu'en duel je l'écraserai largement, mais c'était une conversation très _amicale._

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être aussi sûr de lui c'était incroyable. Sur ce, il la prit par la taille et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Tu ne devais pas te rendre dans la Grande Salle ?

- Si, mais tu vas venir avec moi ?

- Vu la tête qu'a fait Ron, j'ai hâte de voir celle de Potter. Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

- T'es vraiment méchant. Répliqua-t-elle en riant également même si elle trouvait cela cruel.

Et ils avancèrent en rigolant et arrivèrent plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron les dévisagèrent sans rien dire. Drago la tenait toujours fermement par la taille quand elle commençait à parler. Il voulait leur montrer qu'elle était à elle. Drago était très possessif.

- C'est très beau les garçons !

Drago étouffa un rire. Les guirlandes étaient un peu n'importe comment et l'étoile manquait de tomber. Hermione le pinça gentiment pour qu'il ne dise rien.

- On a fait du mieux qu'on pouvait.

- C'est parfait. Merci !

Le jeune Serpentard étouffa un autre rire et Harry et Ron partirent vers leur salle commune, sans un mot en dévisageant Malefoy.

- T'es vraiment méchant !

Cette fois Hermione explosa de rire avec Drago. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas brillant mais c'est l'intention qui comptait et puis deux trois tours de magie et tout serait parfait.

- T'a quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, Drago la regardait avec un regard plein de désir.

- Rien du tout

- Parfait, viens avec moi, j'ai promis d'aider les elfes avec les préparatifs du souper de Noël pour demain.

C'était une blague ! Aider les elfes et pis quoi encore ! Drago s'était bien fait avoir sur ce coup mais ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Hermione était entrain d'enfiler un tablier et en tendait un à Drago après lui avoir ordonné à de se laver les mains également. Celui-ci l'avait refusé, lui affirmant qu'il ne cuisinerait pas. La Gryffondore avait levé les yeux au ciel, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

- Quelle concentration quand tu prépares des gâteaux, c'est sexy ! Drago arborait son sourire vicieux

- Arrête de me déconcentrer !

Puis il continuait de l'observer. Après plus d'une demi-heure, le Serpentard commençait à s'ennuyer, un sourire taquin il avança sa main jusqu'à la farine et en jeta une pincée sur sa belle.

- T'as quel âge Malefoy ?

- Malefoy, hein ?

Il reprit une pincée qu'il lança pour se venger de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Cette fois, Hermione entra dans son jeu en saisissant non pas une pincée, mais une poignée de farine. Elle la lui balança en pleine figure. Vu l'expression que Drago arborait, elle comprit qu'elle ferait mieux de courir. Elle parti en trombe à travers la cuisine, son petit-ami quelques pas derrière qui la pourchassait. Plus rapide, il l'attrapa et la colla à un plan de travail, les mains emprisonnées par les siennes.

- T'a osé me faire ça ?

- C'est toi qui as commencé !

- Ça ne te donne pas le droit de me le rendre !

- Bien sûr que si !

- En plus tu me défies ?

Le regard amusé, il pencha la tête sur le côté semblant réfléchir. Il aperçu une casserole de chocolat fondu. Il trempa son index et le lécha afin de vérifier la température.

- Parfait. Dit-il

Puis il lui versa la casserole de chocolat fondu sur la tête. La jeune Gryffondore essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, sans succès. Malefoy était trop fort. Elle sentit alors le chocolat couler, aller jusque dans son soutien-gorge. _Je le hais !_

Ravi, Drago lécha le chocolat dans son cou tout en rigolant. Elle profita de ce moment d'inattention pour libérer ses mains et lui balancer la chantilly qui se trouvait à proximité. Drago, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de voir la deuxième chose lui arriver en pleine figure : des noisettes moulues. Il rigolait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. N'arrivant pas à se calmer, il déclara, les mains en l'air :

- Je me rends

- Un Malefoy qui se rend ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours…

Drago s'approcha de la Gryffondor, les mains en l'air en signe de paix, un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions et les yeux remplis de désir. Elle était irrésistible couverte de chocolat. Il la plaqua à nouveau au plan de travail et l'embrassa. Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit immédiatement au baiser. Il la souleva pour l'asseoir et commença à semer de doux baisers le long de son menton, puis vers le cou. Il lécha le chocolat qui s'y trouvait encore et descendit vers sa poitrine.

- Drago. Souffla-t-elle. Arrête…

- Tu ne peux pas me résister… Dit-il entre deux baisers

Elle eut besoin de toute sa force mentale pour lui dire d'arrêter et réussir à le repousser gentiment. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire ici, alors que les elfes travaillaient autour. Drago, surpris, la regardait dans les yeux en attendant une réponse.

- Les elfes. Elle regardait dans leur direction

- Ils ne font pas attention à nous.

Il voulut l'embrasser à nouveau mais celle-ci descendit du plan de travail et retourna à sa pâte à gâteau en se retournant et lui souriant d'un air triomphant. Elle avait réussi à résister au beau blond ! Drago poussa un soupir de frustration. Saleté d'elfes. Il savait qu'ils comptaient énormément aux yeux de sa belle pour l'avoir observé, mais ils venaient franchement de ruiner un moment intense. Le Serpentard retourna donc s'asseoir en boudant, l'observant terminer ses petits gâteaux. Après les avoir enfin terminés, ils retournèrent à leur appartement.

- Hermione ?

- Ginny arrivait à l'autre bout du couloir et reconnaissait tant bien que mal sa meilleure amie qui était couverte de farine et de… chocolat ?

- On se voit pour manger ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une question, c'est un ordre.

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce que son frère lui avait raconté était vrai, ils s'affichaient ensemble ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu trafiquer pour se retrouver dans cet état-là ? Elle était impatiente d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le découvrir.

- Raconte ! Et ne me regarde pas avec des gros yeux je veux tout savoir !

La jeune Weasley venait d'arriver, toute excitée.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Déjà pourquoi vous étiez dans cet état-là tout à l'heure ! Il y a d'autres choses à savoir ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas au courant pour Krum, comment allait-elle comprendre qu'elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy au bout d'une semaine seulement ? Ginny suspecta directement la chose et ouvrit grand la bouche, plus qu'étonnée.

- Non, ne me dit pas que… vous l'avez fait ?

- Une chose à la fois !

Hermione releva les yeux, aperçu le Serpentard plus loin qui ricanait, même si leur conversation ne pouvait pas se faire entendre, il se doutait bien de l'interrogatoire.

- Pour tout à l'heure on a aidé les elfes à la cuisine et…

- Malefoy a cuisiné ? la coupa Ginny

- Non, il n'a pas voulu, il s'est contenté d'observer.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux.

- Continue !

- Eh bien, il a commencé à me jeter de la farine, je me suis vengée évidement. Mais il m'a balancé la casserole pleine de chocolat puis pour finir il s'est retrouvé recouvert de chantilly et de noisettes et il a déclaré forfait.

Ginny rigolait à n'en plus finir. Drago, le beau Drago qui n'était plus sur son 31 c'était quelque chose. En plus, il avait déclaré forfait ! Une fois calmée elle demanda :

- T'as fait quoi après ? Tu l'as couvert d'insultes au moins !

- Pas vraiment non. Elle rougissait. Il a joué sa carte de séducteur et…

- Non ! Vous ne l'avez quand même pas fait dans les cuisines, Euuurk. Ginny grimaça

- Bien sûr que non, je l'ai repoussé, bien que difficilement ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça aux elfes, tu me connais !

- C'est tout ? T'a même pas pensé à nous qui allons manger la nourriture ?

Hermione la regarda d'un regard incompris. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée.

- Bref on a rien fait, c'est tout.

La Gryffondore pensait que Ginny oublierait qu'il y aurait sans doute plus à raconter, mais elle se trompa. Certes, il s'était passé quelques minutes de silence, mais la jeune Weasley lui lança un regard insistant.

- Quoi ? Elle essayait de feinter.

- Ça s'est passé comment ta première fois et en plus avec Malefoy !

- Ce n'était pas ma première fois, enfin avec lui oui mais… bafouillait Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

- QUOI ?!

- Doucement !

- Tu… tu... as… déjà… mais avec qui ?! Je suis ta meilleure amie et je ne suis pas au courant !

- Désolée, je voulais vraiment garder ça pour moi…

- C'est qui ?

- Ah non, je ne te le dirai pas.

- Allez ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser aussi loin dans l'histoire ! C'était qui ?

- Enfin. tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Pourquoi, quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

- Drago, souffla-t-elle

Ginny afficha une mine choquée. Elle était jalouse que lui soit au courant et même pas sa meilleure amie. Sous le regard que lui lançait Ginny, Hermione céda.

- Bon d'accord, mais tu me promets que tu ne le diras à personne, surtout pas à Harry et Ron.

- Promis. Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents.

Dans un murmure, elle lui déclara que c'était Krum. Trop choquée pour parler, Hermione profita de ce moment pour lui raconter comment elle et Drago avaient été beaucoup plus loin. Après un long silence, Hermione avait un regard à présent nouveau, une certaine lueur dans ses yeux. Ginny l'avait attentivement écoutée et l'observait à présent.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'y crois pas.

- De quoi ?

- T'es amoureuse.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais dis ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec lui que je suis amoureuse !

- Si tu l'es, je sais reconnaître ce regard, surtout quand tu l'observes à sa table de Serpentard, pas aussi discrètement que tu ne le crois…

- Mais… J'ai des sentiments c'est vrai…

Hermione se tut, songeuse. Était-elle vraiment amoureuse de ce beau blond après une semaine ? Non, ça ne faisait pas qu'une semaine, à vrai dire elle avait changé de regard envers lui depuis la rentrée. Elle avait des sentiments et peut-être bien qu'elle était amoureuse. On dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour… Elle l'aimait et ne le haïssait plus. Ce pas était franchi, elle en était sûre. Cette révélation lui fit peur. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Certes il lui avait avoué qu'il la voulait depuis la 3ème année mais était-ce suffisant pour tomber amoureux ?

- Ne panique pas, c'est normal ! C'était pareil avec Harry, je suis sûre que tu as peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque !

- …

- Ça l'est croit moi… Je n'ai jamais vu Malefoy avec n'importe quelle autre fille comme il est avec toi

- T'as raison. Je suis une Gryffondore. Je ne vais pas commencer à paniquer à propos de sentiments. Attends, t'as observé Malefoy ?

- Evidemment ! Il est tellement beau et s…

- Hey ! Il est à moi !

- Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ? T'es amoureuse.

Hermione venait de tomber dans le piège bien que Ginny avait réellement observé le Serpentard depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était avec sa meilleure amie et son regard envers elle était tout simplement différent. Elle sourit et remercia cette dernière. Toutes deux rentrèrent, demain était la veille de Noël.

Le 24 décembre, le couple avait fait grasse matinée, ils voulaient se reposer, car le soir même aurait lieu le grand souper de Noël et ils ne seraient pas couchés de sitôt. Drago et Hermione s'étaient enfin levés dans les alentours de midi, un cas rare pour Hermione. Ils avait passés la moitié de l'après-midi dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, à lire pour Hermione et à faire une sieste pour Drago, tête posée sur les jambes de sa belle. A croire que sa grasse matinée ne lui avait pas suffit. Leurs deux autres colocataires étaient à Pré-au-Lard et de ce fait, ils étaient tranquilles, posés près du feu et du magnifique sapin de Noël que la Gryffondore avait commencé et que le Serpentard avait terminé. En fond, on pouvait entendre une douce mélodie de Noël, Hermione adorait cette fête et passer une journée du 24 décembre sans musique de Noël était tout simplement inconcevable. Vers 16h, la Gryffondore réveilla son beau blond. Elle avait promis aux elfes de les aider dans les derniers préparatifs. Drago avait essayé de l'en dissuader, mais sans succès. Drago se releva donc et embrassa sa belle passionnément. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir et fit durer le baiser.

- Drago…, souffla-t-elle

Il ne dit rien, continuant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Ça ne marchera pas, rit-elle en s'éloignant. Une promesse est une promesse.

- Raaah ! râla-t-il, un peu frustré de ne pas faire le poids face aux elfes.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, tu sais bien que c'est toi le plus beau.

- Beau ? Seulement ? Il fit mine de bouder

- Le plus sexy des petits-amis

Comme à son habitude, ce compliment plu à Drago. Hermione déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et alla se préparer.

- A demain, passe un bon réveillon. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et fila.

- Toi aussi, pas trop de folies ! ricana gentiment Drago.

- Parle pour toi. Elle lui fit un dernier clin d'œil près de l'entrée.

Ils ne passeraient pas la soirée ensemble. Pas question pour Drago d'être assis avec Potter et Weasmoche. Pas tout de suite. Il aurait besoin de temps pour avoir une relation à peu près cordiale avec ces deux-là, encore une fois pour les beaux yeux de sa belle mais ça ne sera pas facile pour eux également.

Le souper débuta à 20h, les élèves qui étaient restés pour Noël étaient assis par maison, plutôt bien habillés. Ils avaient laissé de côté leurs robes de sorcier et enfilé, une robe pour les filles et un costume pour les garçons. La salle avait été magnifiquement décorée et les plats étaient délicieux. Le groupe de Gryffondor passait une bonne soirée. Hermione parlait avec Ron du fait que c'est elle qui avait préparé le gâteau qu'il était en train de manger. Harry et Ginny discutaient Quidditch, enfin il régnait une ambiance de Noël tout à fait idéale. Vers 22h, le directeur se leva pour faire un petit discours. Puis il annonça une surprise aux élèves. Cette année ils auraient droit à une petite fête, chose qui ne s'est que rarement produite jusque-là. Il frappa dans ses mains et le décor changea aussitôt. Des buffets étaient disposés le long des murs avec, à disposition, des canapés et tables basses et bien sûr une piste de danse. La musique retentit, en premier une musique de Noël pour marquer le coup et ensuite place à la fête. Les élèves n'en avaient pas l'habitude et ils ne leur fallu pas plus de deux minutes pour se retrouver sur la piste à se déchainer. Le groupe de Gryffondor avait pris place sur des canapés pour observer les élèves et continuer à discuter et à rigoler. Un slow commença, Drago qui n'avait pas pu quitter sa belle des yeux mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir mais ses copains étaient là. Il se décida enfin à aller l'inviter à danser.

- Je peux vous l'emprunter le temps d'une danse ?

Il s'adressait plutôt à ses amis qu'à elle. Il savait qu'elle dirait oui mais ne voulait pas paraître impoli envers les amis de la personne qu'il aimait. Il était quand même un Malefoy, et avait une certaine éducation et bien traiter les femmes en faisait partie. C'est pourquoi il lui fallait d'agir de façon civilisée envers ses ennemis car ils comptaient, malheureusement, énormément aux yeux de la Gryffondore.

Le groupe, qui avait été rejoint par Luna et Neville, se regardait d'un air interrogateur. Pourquoi leur demandaient-ils la permission ? Ron était devenu tendu, il avait toujours du mal à accepter cette relation.

- Si tu nous la ramène entière

- Ça je ne peux pas le promettre ! dit-il avec un sourire malicieux

Voyant le visage décomposé d'Harry qui avait du mal comprendre, il se justifia.

- De la ramener, je voulais dire.

Il fit un clin d'œil vainqueur et tendit sa main à Hermione qui la saisit, tout sourire. Il l'emmena danser ce fameux slow. Hermione aimait beaucoup cette attitude très galante dont il avait fait preuve. Encore une autre facette de ce somptueux Malefoy. Le couple dansait sous les regards surpris des quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas encore cru à cette révélation. Ce slow avait passé beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de Drago. Il l'emmena dans le couloir afin d'avoir un petit moment d'intimité avant qu'elle ne retourne avec ses amis.

- Tu m'emmènes ou ? Je ne peux pas les laisser trop longtemps seuls, ils vont s'inquiéter.

- C'est juste le temps de quelques minutes, je voulais être au calme pour t'offrir ça, ton premier cadeau de Noël.

Il lui tendit une petite boîte sombre, devant son air totalement surprise. Rien qu'en voyant la boîte, Hermione savait que c'était quelque chose qui avait de la valeur. Elle l'ouvrit, en appréhendant, on ne lui avait jamais offert quelque chose qui avait énormément de valeur.

- Drago, je… C'est magnifique…

Le Serpentard sourit. Il était content que ça lui plaise, il était doué en matière de cadeaux.

- Mais… Je ne peux pas accepter, ça a dû te coûter tellement cher…

- Hermione, tu vas devoir ajouter en plus à la liste « beau et intelligent », que je suis un Malefoy et donc que j'ai les moyens. Il faudra que tu l'acceptes.

- Merci, c'est vraiment magnifique !

Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier. Il lui avait offert un pendentif. C'était une petite plaquette ronde avec un lion et un serpent entremêlés. Autour, se trouvait trois petits diamants. Derrière cette plaquette était gravé « D&H ». Ce pendentif correspondait totalement à la Gryffondore car il était discret et vraiment magnifique. Il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas quelque chose qui se remarque à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Tu devras attendre demain matin pour le tien, je ne l'ai pas emmené avec moi…

- J'attendrai, et puis ce n'était que ton premier cadeau. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avec son demi-sourire

Il lui enfila le pendentif qui allait très bien avec la superbe robe qu'elle portait.

- Tu es magnifique… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille

Hermione fût parcouru de frissons à l'entente de ses mots. Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle, après un dernier baiser. Hermione retourna vers ses amis et pareil pour Drago qui se dirigeait vers ses fidèles Serpentards. Il eut droit à tout un tas de plaisanteries sur sa façon d'être galant, surtout envers Hermione. Mais peu lui importait. Elle était heureuse, ça le rendait heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Ron fut soulager en la voyant revenir, il l'avait perdu des yeux et, bien évidemment avait imaginé le pire. Il ne remarqua donc pas le pendentif qu'elle portait, mais Ginny oui.

- C'est lui qui te l'a offert ?

Hermione observa son pendentif et d'un sourire Ginny comprit que oui. Sa meilleure amie l'examinait et constatait qu'en plus d'être sublime, il valait une fortune. Elle n'hésita pas à le dire à voix haute pour que tout le groupe l'entende. Elle fut jalouse l'espace d'un instant. Elle rêvait qu'Harry lui offre un pendentif pareil, enfin un qui leur correspond évidemment. Après cette observation, Ron eut l'air énervé. Comment Malefoy avait réussi à l'avoir ? Sérieusement, il aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle fille mais il l'avait choisie elle.

Il était bien tard. Malefoy avait fini la soirée dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils avaient réussi à ramener du Whisky pur feu, chose pas très aisée pourtant.

En rentrant Drago se dirigea directement vers la chambre de la Gryffondore, elle devait déjà être rentrée mais il ne put constater qu'un lit vide. Peut-être s'était-elle endormie chez les Gryffondor ? Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, un peu boudeur, et la trouva là, endormie. Il la regarda un instant et sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait de son plein gré dans sa chambre. D'habitude, c'était toujours Malefoy qui la rejoignait ou alors lui demandait de rester. Il se déshabilla et se coucha près d'elle en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

C'était le 25 décembre et malgré la courte nuit qu'il avait passée, Drago fut le premier réveillé. Il observa un petit moment sa belle et lui donna un léger baiser. Ceci la réveilla et elle émergea de son sommeil qui n'était plus que léger.

- Joyeux Noël, dit-elle

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ma belle.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par un doux nom. Hermione sourit et Drago l'embrassa. Ses baisers, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en passer. Il remarqua qu'elle portait toujours le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert la veille et le prit dans sa main comme pour l'examiner alors qu'il l'avait fait faire spécialement pour elle.

- Viens, il faut que tu ouvres ton cadeau !

Drago râlait quelque peu avant de se lever sous l'impatience d'Hermione. II aimait bien trainer un peu au lit le matin mais Hermione était comme une pile électrique. Elle était pire qu'une enfant en fait excitée de découvrir les cadeaux sous le sapin. Il enfila en vitesse un pantalon de survêtement et la rejoignit dans la salle commune. Hermione était émerveillée. Elle s'assit et dès que Drago l'eut rejointe, elle lui tendit son cadeau.

- Ouvre-le

Drago l'ouvrit, impatient de voir ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui offrir. Il y découvrit un livre. Evidemment, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en douter ? C'était Hermione Granger, les livres, c'est toute sa vie.

- Un livre ?

- De Quidditch ! précisa-t-elle et ceci le fit rire. J'ai mis du temps à le trouver ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de fréquenter le rayon sport, reprit-elle.

- Merci.

- J'en ai encore un ! dit-elle en souriant. Je n'allais tout de même pas t'offrir qu'un livre.

Drago avait le cœur qui accélérait. Elle avait cherché plus loin qu'un livre ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Cependant, avant d'ouvrir son deuxième cadeau il tenait à ce qu'elle ouvre son deuxième avant. Il lui tendit une boîte. Hermione déchira le papier à toute vitesse et ouvrit le carton. Elle y découvrit un maillot de Quidditch. Pas n'importe lequel, celui de Drago Malefoy.

- Il est unique, il est à toi.

- Merci Drago.

- Tu pourras soutenir Serpentard comme ça.

- Même pas en rêve, je soutiens Gryffondor.

- Tu me soutiendras au moins moi ?

- On verra ça. Mais je veux bien le porter la nuit, rien que pour toi.

- Mmmm ça me plait bien.

Il l'embrassa, soudain pris d'une certaine envie. Cependant, Hermione l'incita à ouvrir son deuxième cadeau. Drago enleva l'emballage et découvrit une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un simple bracelet avec inscrit Drago Malefoy.

- C'est une gourmette.

- Une gour… quoi ?

- Une gourmette. Ça se fait que chez les moldus apparement. J'y ai fait inscrire ton nom sur ce côté et puis sur l'autre en un peu plus discret est écris « Tu m'appartiens. Hermione Granger »

Ce petit message le faisait sourire. Habituellement, c'était lui qui lui disait qu'elle lui appartenait.

- Merci pour ce cadeau, il est super.

- C'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas digne de ce que tu m'as offert, mais je suis contente qu'il te plaise.

- Ce n'est pas la valeur qui compte Hermione, mais l'intention. J'en suis ravi.

Il l'embrassa pour la remercier. Il avait envie de la taquiner sur ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il la regarda d'un air malicieux.

- Je t'appartiens alors ?

- Tu m'appartiens, Drago Malefoy.

C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu m'appartiens et pour toujours car c'est toi que j'aime. Tu as réussi à me faire tomber amoureux de toi sans même t'en rendre compte. Je me souviens que ça faisait mal. Mal de ne pas être à tes côtés. En si peu de temps, tu as réussi à faire de moi un homme heureux. Je garderai toujours les mêmes attitudes avec les autres, mais avec toi je me sens différent.

- Tu m'aimes ? Hermione n'en revenait pas.

- Oui, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi… J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais ces forts sentiments que j'avais pour toi n'étaient pas que de la haine, seulement je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer…

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant d'être interrompus par les deux autres colocataires qui les rejoignaient.

- Alors c'est bien réel vous deux ? demanda Ernie.

- Tu me dois 5 gallions mon pote, répondit joyeusement la voix d'Anthony qui était arrivé à son tour.

Le Poufsouffle et le Serdaigle s'assirent au pied du sapin afin d'ouvrir leur cadeaux comme Hermione et Drago. Anthony avait parié que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble au début de l'année et il ne s'était pas trompé. Drago avait réussi. Ce n'était pas un pari mais il s'était donné, enfin Blaise lui avait donné jusqu'au 25 décembre pour conquérir le cœur de la Gryffondore et il avait réussi. Rien que l'idée de devoir l'abandonner et oublier ses sentiments envers elle, comme Drago avait promit à Blaise en cas d'échec, l'avait en quelque sorte poussé à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le Serpentard n'était pourtant pas sûr de lui, mais en avait marre de souffrir et voulait prouver à son meilleur ami qu'il pouvait le faire.

Et voilà, on était le 25 décembre. Drago et Hermione étaient ensemble. Il ne souffrait plus de simplement l'observer et ne pas être à ses côtés. Hermione quant à elle était heureuse, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que toute cette haine n'était en fait pas si loin que ça de l'amour. Certes, il était Drago Malefoy et il ne changerait pour rien au monde son comportement, mais envers la jeune fille, tout avait changé.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions quand à l'histoire, le couple, les autres personnages, la façon d'écrire y touuuuuuuut. Et MERCI d'avoir lu ! A bientôt j'espère


End file.
